ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cracker Jack
Cracker Jack is a fairyweight class robot that competed at Kilobots XXXVI and XXXVII. At Kilobots XXXVI it was a shell spinner using two bolts for teeth, but was completely redesigned for Kiloots XXXVII into an overhead bent-bar spinner. Cracker Jack had no success at either event, losing all four of its fights. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI In its first fight, Cracker Jack met Grater Good, a two wheel drive wedge. Grater Good waited for Cracker Jack to spin up its shell before charging, the first hit tossing it away. Grater Good continued to charge at Cracker Jack, getting knocked away by the weapon and taking serious damage to its right-side drive system, but this didn't stop Grater Good. Later, a hit thew Cracker Jack onto its back, immobilizing it. Attempting to show off, Grater Good then took Cracker Jack to the arena pit, pushing it in but also going in itself. As Cracker Jack had not been counted out when the two fell in simultaneously, the pitting was deemed a double KO by the judges and the fight was restarted, with Cracker Jack back on its wheels and both robots placed in their starting squares. The fight began again, with both robots exhibiting problems. Cracker Jack's shell was unable to spin, while Grater Good had issues with its right wheel. After a minute of both bots ineffectively nudging the others, the fight went to a judge's decision. The match was decided in favor of Grater Good. Cracker Jack's next fight was against teammate Pumpkin Queen, a small wedge with a vertical spinner. The two robots tentatively left their starting square, with Cracker Jack spinning up and Pumpkin Queen lining up a charge. Cracker Jack avoided the charge, and spun up to full speed. Pumpkin Queen moved around Cracker Jack, looking for a good moment to attack, while Cracker Jack was becoming somewhat unbalanced, its shell hitting the ground. Pumpkin Queen missed its next charge, running into the wall. Finally, after another missed charge, Pumpkin Queen bumped Cracker Jack, the impact pushing both away. Emboldened, Pumpkin Queen got in close with Cracker Jack again, and continued to bump it with its wedge, trying to unbalance the shell spinner. Eventually the fight drifted over towards the red corner, with Cracker Jack landing a powerful blow that threw it into the air, but Cracker Jack landed on its wheels. However, this hit seemed to have unbalanced Cracker Jack's shell, as it had to spin slower or risk losing control. Pumpkin Queen pursued, while Cracker Jack seemed to hang back, trying to assess the damage it had taken before continuing its attack. Pumpkin Queen guided Cracker Jack into an arena saw, which seemed to stop its spinner entirely. Cracker Jack moved away, trying to get its spinner working again. After a few seconds, Cracker Jack was spinning again as Pumpkin Queen kept it boxed in close to the wall of the arena. Pumpkin Queen continued to charge at Cracker Jack, even popping it into the wall and into the air, while Cracker Jack simply hung back and kept its spinner running. In the final seconds of the match, Cracker Jack's shell stopped spinning one more time, and the match went to a judge's decision. In the end, Pumpkin Queen was awarded the win, eliminating Cracker Jack from the tournament Cracker Jack wasn't finished, and it returned for the fairyweight rumble. Cracker Jack didn't do much, as it was having reciever issues and seemed unable to move. It spun up to full speed, became unbalanced and bounced around the arena. Eventually it was dumped into the pit. Mr. Do would win the fairyweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVII Now a horizontal droop-bar spinner, Cracker Jack returned for Kilobots XXXVII. Cracker Jack first faced The Grate Gatsby, a two wheel drive wedge. The Grate Gatsby rushed across the arena, catching Cracker Jack before it could get its weapon fully spun up. Cracker Jack retreated towards the arena center and began to spin its weapon up as The Grate Gatsby tried to get its bearings. However, The Grate Gatsby eventually gave chase, hitting it with the angled corner of its wedge and flipping it over. Cracker Jack tried to spin up and self right, but The Grate Gatsby immediately began pushing it towards the pit, dumping it in for a KO victory. With this, Cracker Jack fell into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Cracker Jack faced the previous event's runner up, Mr. Do, who had been redesigned into a two wheel drive wedge. Cracker Jack started as the aggressor of the fight, getting slowly spun up to full speed in the middle of the arena as Mr.Do stayed there in it's corner. Cracker Jack did not move as Mr. Do finally advanced upon it cautiously before stopping just a few millimetres away, Cracker Jack not moving at all until Mr. Do hit the up to speed Cracker Jack with a mighty hit, sending the spinner flying upwards whilst Mr.Do stayed there in the same spot. Somehow Cracker Jack miraculously managed to land back on it's wheels after flipping out a few times in the air and colliding with the arena floor by the blue hazard and just sat there, spinning up without any movement from the drive at all. Mr. Do quickly approached for another attack, knocking it and sending it flying up again but far less higher, impacting the blue arena spinner and being sent tumbling into the wall, miraculously landing on it's wheels again. Cracker Jack began to finally move again, not staying still to spin up as it tried to evade another attack from the wedge of Mr. Do whilst it's weapon was still spinning up. Unfortunately this led to it turning into the blue spinner, flipping it over and eliminating it from the competition. Mr. Do pushed it around for a little more, even into the blue hazard again but soon left it to be counted out, sending Cracker Jack out of a tournament without a single win for the second time. This was to be Cracker Jack's last fight, as it was retired following this event. Cracker Jack did not return for the fairyweight rumble, as the builder chose to drive Derpy Dozer instead. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Alberta